The Hunter or the Hunted?
by the.oblivious.nerd
Summary: Mixing: gods, monsters, immortality, video games and death with a dash of Lethe and you've got the life of Nico and Bianca di Angelo. This pair of misfits' of Hades are willing to tell their story, or what they remember of it anyways. From leaving the Casino to fighting monsters with the famous Percy Jackson, they've got it all. Well minus the immortality... ON HIATUS SORRY
1. Prologue

**Hello I'm back! Ok this is the prologue of another story I started about Nico and Bianca. Anyway if you've seen Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Lightning Thief, movie, then this explains why Hades can burst into flames when he's mad. So enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (sadly :( and I forgot to add this to my first fanfiction but I still don't own Percy Jackson in that one either. Just the idea.) **

* * *

Maria di Angelo sat on a sofa. Her dress was black and were her gloves and veiled hat. Nico and Bianca chased each other around the pillars of the elegant hotel.

"Please, my dear," said the man in the chair next to Maria. "You must come to the Underworld. I don't care what Persephone thinks! I can keep you safe there." It was Hades in the black pinstripe suit.

"No my love," the Italian accent shone through the calm acceptance of fate. "Raise our children in the land of the dead? I will not do this."

"Maria, listen to me. The war in Europe has turned the gods against me. A prophecy has been made. My children are no longer safe. Poseidon and Zeus have forced me into an agreement. None of us are to have demigod children ever again."

"But you already have Nico and Bianca. Surely–"

"No! The prophecy warns of a child who turns sixteen. Zeus has decreed that the children I currently have must be turned over to Camp Half-Blood for proper training, but i know what he means. At best they'll be watched, imprisoned, turned against their father. Even more likely, he will not take a chance. He won't allow my demigod children to reach sixteen. He'll find a way to destroy that and I won't risk that." Desperation was spreading, like a wildfire, in his voice. Hades know his deadline but ignored it and wasn't willing to accept the consequences. "_Certamenta! _We will stay together. Zeus is _un imbecile._" It was either a strong, sturdy minded courage or pure stupidity to the gods that enabled her to speak her mind.

Hades nervously glanced at the ceiling. "Maria, please, I told you, Zeus gave me a deadline of last week to turn over the children. His wrath will be horrible and I cannot hide you forever. A long as you are with the children, you are in danger too." The wild fire was at its upmost consuming every other branch of sanity, brilliant yet overwhelming. Overwhelming with desperation to feed its hunger, to settle its anxiety.

Maria smiled. Bianca was a copy image of the calm, collected woman who was her mother. Expect the eyes. Bianca had her father's eyes and little Nico received his mother's. "You are a god, my love. You will protect us. But I will not take Nico and Bianca to the Underworld." Trust, stubbornness and tranquility were Maria's virtues that hade Hades head over heels for her ultimate protection.

"Then, there is another option. I know a place in the desert where time stands still. I could send the children there, just for a while, for their own safety and we could be together. I will build you a goldern palace by the Styx."

Laughing gently Maria said, "You are a kind man, my lover. A generous man. The other gods should see you as I do, and they would not fear you so. But Nico and Bianca need their mother. Besides, they are only children. The gods really wouldn't hurt them." This same obliviousness is what would cause fate to play its part.

"You don't know my family. Please Maria, I can't lose you."

Her fingers reached his lips to silence him, "You will not lose me. Wait for me as I get my purse. Watch the children." If it was the compassion mixed with hatred in his voice or the truth in the disaster finally sunk in, Maria stood up defeated and made her way up the stairs.

A moment later Hades tensed up along with Nico and Bianca as they sensed a force down on them. "No!" Hades shouted. But his godly powers weren't quick enough. He could only cast a shield of dark power to the children before the hotel exploded. The force was violent that even with the shield Nico and Bianca were on the ground with bruises and scrapes. Hades jumped up and ran to Nico and Bianca. Once he was positive they were okay he climbed over the ruins and rushed to where the staircase would've been and dug around.

It only took a few moments for the lord of the dead to locate his love. Before he kneeled down he could tell that she was far gone. He picked up the lifeless form of Maria di Angelo and the last of his wildfire died. The sky grew dark but his heart was blacker. Lightning crackled and thunder rumbled. Fires burned steadily around the ruins of the hotel. Nico and Bianca stared at their dead mother not wanting to comprehend the unimaginable. Alecto appeared beside Hades hissing with distaste and flapping her leathered wings. The children, too flabbergasted, didn't notice.

"Zeus! I I'll crush you for this!" She was the reason for his wild fire. From the day he met her a fire engulfed. It just existed in different forms. Due to emotions. Emotions the lord of the dead shouldn't have. Yet he did with her.

"My lord, you cannot. You of all immortals must respect the laws of death." Alecto warned. Hades glowed with rage. He was ready to leave this death zone and mourn in the Underworld. But his children would be vaporized if he left.

"Take them. Wash their memories clean in the Lethe and bring them to Lotus Hotel. Zeus will not harm them there." He choked a back a sob. He couldn't – wouldn't – loose his last children.

"As you wish, my lord. And the woman's body?" asked Alecto.

"Take her as well." Hades said bitterly, "Give her the ancient rites."

Alecto dissolved into the shadows taking his family with. Hades was left to his thoughts in the ruins of the hotel.

"I warned you." Hades turned. Before his stood the Oracle. She wore a multicolored dress. Her hair was short and her eyes sad.

"You dare come here?" He growled, "I should blast you to dust!" The fire started again but with raging fury and revenge as its core.

"You cannot. The power of Delphi protects me."

"You killed the woman i loved! Your prophecy brought us to this!" Hades roared. The flames were visible through his eyes.

"Zeus ordained the explosion to destroy the children," the Oracle said, "Because you defied his will. I had nothing to do with it. And i did tell you to hid the sooner."

"I couldn't! Maria wouldn't let me! Besides they are innocent."

"Nevertheless, they are your children, which makes them dangerous. Even if you put t

hem away in Lotus Casino, you will only delay the problem. Nico and Bianca will never be able to rejoin the world lest they're sixteen."

"Because of your so-called Great Prophecy. And you have forced me into an oath to have no more children. You have left me with nothing!"

"I foresee the future. I cannot change it." The Oracle said.

The fire turned Black in the god's eyes and he growled, "Then Oracle, hears the words of Hades. Perhaps I cannot bring Maria back. Nor can I bring an early end to you. But your soul is still mortal, and i can curse you."

The Oracles eyes widened and Hades saw the fear in them but he ignored it, "You would not–"

"I swear, as long as my children remain outcasts, as long as i labor under the curse of your Great Prophecy, the Oracle of Delphi will never have a mortal host. You will never rest in peace. No other will take your place. Your body will wither and die, and still the Oracle's spirit will be locked inside of you. You will speak you bitter prophecies until you crumble into nothing. The Oracle will die with you!" Hades laughed and the Oracle screamed and faded from the ruins.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me with that fancy button with 'review' written across it. By the way if you haven't realized it yet I try to use the same or similar dialogue... So ya. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back with more Bianca and Nico! Well most Bianca... Anyway sorry about the delay. I had the chapter finished its just that I kinda had other stories and I forgot to update this one :( sorry. Please don't kill me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON.**

**Shout out to Schnucki08 for being my first reviewer! Thank you so much and for the dialogue thing it was just for the prologue. I think that at least Bianca should sound like she's from the 40's... So I'll use similar dialogue but you know Percy. He's going to get confused! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 1: A Sci-Fi Movie Town with a Pack of Drugstore Cowboys

Bianca

I sat at a war arcade game watching intensely at the graphics, which seemed to improve every day at the hotel. Nico sat next to me playing an adventure game. I looked over and he too was engrossed in the defined graphics of the video game.

"Game over!" I turned back to see my troops being ambushed in their sleep. Then the screen flashed black.

I sighed and looked around a couple of rows away there was a new Mythomagic game that was just installed. "Hey Nico, I see a Mythomagic game over there." I said.

"Where?" He jumped up.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep. Erk!" His little man died and Nico glared at me.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay. It was getting boring anyway. Where's the Mythomagic game?" Nico asked excitedly. I pointed it out and he ran over. Following I thought about how obsessed he had become. About our first week into our stay at Lotus we had found it in the maze of games. The older versions would actually give him cards and figurines as prizes. He had all of them, expect for the Hades figurine. I was determined to make sure he got it.

When I reached the game a lawyer was standing next to Nico, "It's time to go." It was a different lawyer than the one who brought us here but I trusted that he'd get us to the school safety.

We were back in D.C. our home town, where we lived with our parents. At least it looked a little like Washington. It had expanded greatly since our childhood. The taxi pulled over to get gas as Nico and I sat looking out the windows awed at the dramatic changes. This can't be D.C. I thought. Maybe we travelled to New York or Los Angeles or maybe even Canada. I've always wanted to see Canada. "Where are we?" I asked the lawyer and he looked at me strangely, like this was normal civilization.

"Have we gone into a sci-fi movie?" Nico asked jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes. Nico could be so dense sometimes.

"Nico those are movies. Idea's from someone who got a video made from it." I said gently. Man, I loved my brother but sometimes he's a bit of a kook.

"We are in Washington." The lawyer said in a bizarre tone of voice.

"Ah applesauce!" I said. It might be the mid fifties but in my heart it will always be the good old forties. And its slang is a part of it. Why, because I spent the forties with my now dead parents. Nico sighed. The driver was taking a long time. I looked back out the window. The skyscrapers were a lot more sky scraping, the air was more polluted and the vehicles were _way_ more advanced... more sci-fi like... No! We weren't in a movie. I'm supposed to be the logical one not believing whatever my little brother thought! I'm not going to fall for his fat-headedness. This was just swell.

The taxi driver came back and talked nonsense to the lawyer, something about cable being cut. What did cable television have to do with the vehicle? Apparently it made sense to the lawyer because he took us out of the cab and we began walking.

Nico looked at me and I shrugged I figured we were probably going downtown to catch another cab. "It's above my pay grade, Nico." And he nodded.

"What if something bad happens?" He asked. I put on a brave smile. One of my mottos was _when in doubt, fake it._

"We'll be fine," I said, though I wasn't sure. I was being a dumb Dora. What was I thinking walking away with a stranger lawyer? While I was contemplating on my thoughts we turned into an alley. "Where are we? What are we doing?" I started to panic I needed to keep Nico safe.

"I'm not supposed to test you. But you need training." The lawyer tossed me a bow and Nico a black iron knife.

"Cool!" Nico exclaimed.

"No not cool! What are we supposed to do with these?" I yelled at the lawyer freaking out. I was getting the heebie-jeebies in this alley.

"Fight." I lawyer said emotionlessly.

"Well, well, well. Alecto what have you here?"

"You know. His last ones. I want to see if they are worthy." The lawyer supposedly named Alecto said slowly turning around. I turned to see five muscular guys standing there. They were holding Giggle water and staggering.

"Very well. Bring it." The one in the front slurred.

"Wait a second we're supposed to fight these drugstore cowboys?" I asked in disbelief, "They are full grown Clyde hopping Jesabelle's!" I yelled. The men looked at me crazily, like they didn't know what the heck I was saying.

"Calm down, Bianca." Nico said bravely, "We can probably take them."

"Probably not. They're–" Alecto started to say.

"Yeah. Fight us." Snapped the man.

"Nico, please don't be gung-ho." I said, "Take a powder, old man. I don't want to bump off you." My eyes blazed and the shadows engulfed them and I blacked out. The hunter or the hunted? The hunted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading another chapter in the 'Hunter or the Hunted?'**

**Here is a list of 40's slang translated into... well understandable language.**

**'Ah applesauce!' - a way to express disappointment**

**Swell - great, wonderful, brilliant**

**Fat-headedness - foolishness, stupidity**

**'It's above my pay grade' - don't ask me, or, I don't know**

**Dumb Dora - dumb blonde (sorry to all the blonde's reading this. Bianca's from the forties and well if she knew that I was stalking her and Nico... Well I'd be dead and she'd be watching what she said.)**

**Heebie-Jeebies - the jitters**

**Giggle water - alcohol**

**Drugstore cowboys - dudes who hang around corner stores picking up girls**

**'Clyde hopping Jesabelle's' - man whores**

**'Take a powder' - leave**

**'Bump off' - to kill, or, to murder**

**Till next time (I'm hoping I will actually get it posted on time)**


	3. Chapter 2

The Monster Bus

**Hello! Sorry I'm late! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON.**

* * *

Nico

I woke up on a bus. It was after a crazy dream where my old-fashioned, slang using sister developed awesome powers to use shadows to eat people. I would have been jealous, but it was a dream. I yawned and stretched as best as I could in my seat. I looked around we were in a grey hound bus. The seats were cushioned and there were television sets playing. Wait... television sets? I backtracked. Sure enough there they were. Cool. I thought. I wasn't used to the technology changes. Not yet. I looked over at the sleeping Bianca. Her hat had fallen over most of her face. Even though it was an old-fashioned green floppy hat I liked it because I could use it to identify the one person I trusted in this messed up world. My sister. Somebody coughed and I looked up. For the first time I noticed that the other members of our travelling package weren't human-like. One man was so tall his head reached the ceiling of the bus. I figured he had no trouble reaching the cookies out of the cookie jar when he was my age. But there was something about his face. It was kinda like instead of having a bad he got a horrific face job. Not that I'd know, of course, but since we're orphans and any school's we attend everyone avoids you like a plague, so Bianca turns to me. She's like, "Oh my gosh! Her nose job is awful!" But naturally she speaks more forties-like and she refers to make-up...

Anyway, the issue with Monster Man was he was missing an eye. Not like ordinary Pirate-Eye-Patch-Man but only having one eye in the center of his face. I need to play less video games. I though dryly, rubbing my eyes. I looked around again. There was a couple of cheerleaders and eight janitor men. In the front was a teacher and a weird principal looking person with one blue eye and one brown. One has to be a fake. We had got on one of those field trip buses with the too friendly cheerleaders and the creeper principals. I looked to the side again. I saw two men with monster-size muscles... I stared at them with disbelief. They were the people from my dream. Only in my dream there were five. And they morphed into a serpent with three heads, the middle breathing fire. Bianca had blacked out right after summoning the wave of darkness. That consumed the beast. I shook my head and looked over at the lawyer.

"Can I have a drink?" I asked my throat was sore. Bianca slept soundly next to me.

The lawyer nodded and reached out a flask of thick dark liquid, "Here, Drink it."

I held it up, "Are you sure I won't, like, get poisoned, because Bianca would kill you." I said. I always blamed Bianca so I wouldn't sound scared or worried. Also she would probably kill the lawyer if he poisoned me.

"Drink." The lawyer commanded. I thought about arguing. But that's Bianca's job. I took a cautious sip and my eye's felt heavy.

_ I stood in a flower garden. I didn't know how I got there. But a man stood in the center with some type of ugly bat thing. It was ragged and was fur-less. _

_"Alecto! How could you? They are my children!" The man thundered. _

_"Sir, they need training. If Perseus was to die they'd become the children of the prophecy." The bat thing – Alecto – said. Wait a second! Wasn't the lawyer's name Alecto? I thought about it then decided it was just a coincidence. _

_"They could've died. And after Maria they are all I've got left... of her." The man's voice broke. "You shall be punished!" He screamed his eye's blazing. _

_"Sir it was for their own good!" The bat-like creature yelled. _

_"Go to Tartarus! And hope for your sake it takes you a very long time for you to come back!" The man turned into a burning fire and consumed them all. _The hunter or the hunted? The fire was the hunter.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and for any confusion keep reading:**

**So in the last chapter Bianca talked about Drugstore Cowboys. Well Nico's 'dream' wasn't a dream and if you've watch the movie you would know who they are.**

**For Nico's dream that is actually described it is in the future. It's Hades and Alecto's conversation. For all of Nico's and maybe Bianca's dreams they will be in the future showing other people they will meet later on. That way I don't have to change POV's to keep the story understandable. Ok?**

**Review! Please review. I like to hear your opinion and if you have any ideas how I should continue this story. Also due to my job I will update on the weekends every weekend just not necessarily on Saturday.**

**There will be a shout out and virtual cookies given to the best reviewer and I will dedicate a chapter to them with any Percy Jackson character of their choice. If Nico and Bianca meet them on their way to the school or just a POV of them when they arrive at Camp. So review. It may take a couple chapters to get the chapter made depending on the character.**

** .nerd**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mythomagic Madness

**Hello! Sorry for the delay... don't kill me, I went away last weekend... Anyway, I like reviews they let me know that a) people are actually reading this and b) people are actually enjoying this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON**

* * *

Bianca

_I stood before a man. I had no idea what to say, in my head, but apparently my mouth did, "Hello _father_." Father? That's my father? He sat in a throne in the center of a place. A beautiful woman sat next to him disgusted. _

_"Hades! Just let the child go to whatever she gets! As long as she's out of my sight!" The woman snapped. _

_"Peresphone! She is my last daughter she is welcome." Hades said. _

_"Wait this must be a dream," I stated, "There's no such thing as Greek gods and goddesses!" As I spoke that I knew that I was lying to myself. But I had no idea how it was possible. _

_"Yet you knew that I was your father," Hades said with a puzzled expression. _

_"Well..." I was at loss for words. I suddenly believed that they existed but... " Hold on if your Hades and your Peresphone then... I'm in the Underworld. Am I dead?" Panic set in. I was overwhelmed with a large amount of guilt. What happened to Nico? Hades was silent. "Am I? Am I dead?" I demanded. _

_Hades looked at me and grimly smiled, "But of course."_

I sat up we were on a bus. Nico was silent glaring at the lawyer. I sighed, I wasn't dead. I yawned and stretched. I noticed that my feet were killing me. I figured it was from my stompers. Because of all the walking we did yesterday I didn't remember getting on a bus but I was so tired that I could've killed something and not known.

"Hey sleepyhead," Nico said, "This bus–"

"Not now. I just had the weirdest dream." I interrupted. "It was about... your Mythomagic characters." I was going to say 'dad' but decided against it. Nico opened his mouth then closed it and started laughing. I knew that if I told him about 'dad' he would ask and ask and ask questions. I'd never hear the end of it. Nico wanted our parents back as much as I did. If not, more and I hated it. I had mothered Nico since they died and yet I know that I will I will always be second best. Not 'the best' or 'just as good as' but second. No matter what happens I will forever resent my dead parents and the heartless hopes we have of their return. I thought about telling him that I supposedly died from our Mythomagic father but didn't because he looked like he was hiding something. Before I could ask the bus stopped.

"We are getting off here." The lawyer said.

We grabbed our bags and as we were exiting the bus Nico said, "The bus driver has ram horns."

* * *

**So remember last time when I said if your review with someone you want Bianca and Nico to meet I would put your Percy Jackson character into it? Well no one reviewed. :'( so I'm not going to try to force you anymore... I'll just write. **

**See you later... (Maybe next weekend... I really don't know. I haven't even started on the next chapter.)**

**[The Obivious Nerd] **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Big Bad Principal and the Evil Knightly Castle

**Hey! I'm back... don't kill me. It's been a couple of weeks... and I'm sorry. This isn't the only story I've been ignoring. The Not So Heart-Throb Story of Annabeth Chase, and, Double Dealing the Ride, I haven't updated either. (Well I just updated my Annabeth Chase story but still) It's just my latest story, The Alternate Universal Mirror is much more popular than my other ones and I've been working on it. But here is the next chapter, so enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

* * *

Nico

Bianca stared at me crazily then looked at the bus driver then back at me. "You're crazy." So naturally, I looked back at the driver once again. He was now wearing a cap which covered the areas that I had seen the horns... We climbed into yet another cab and Alecto listed off the address of the school we were supposed to attend.

Two and a half boring hours later we reached an old fashioned evil knight's castle. Turns out it's the school and it's in the middle of freaking nowhere! It was all black, with towers and slit windows. It had gigantic double doors that were wooden and it stood on a cliff that overlooked the ocean. Maybe we could go diving. I didn't mention this to Bianca though; she'd flip out on my going full out forties.

As we walked closer I could tell that the doors were oak and they groaned like they were a million years old. As we entered the building I gasped, it was like I entered the Olympic weapon closet in Mythomagic. The walls were lined with battle flags and weapons of all shapes and sizes. Ranging from rifles, battle axes, swords, spears and a bunch of other stuff I couldn't even begin to name. It was like I died and went to Mythomagic heaven! If anything this place should be a museum not a school. Alecto noticed my gaping at the weaponry and told me that this was a military school and handed me a uniform. Ok, a military school, why not?

"Sir, if this is a military school don't you think that this is a bit of an overkill on decorations?" Bianca asked and I gasped.

"Westover, was once used as a military base in World War One. The teachers are very proud of this school's history and aren't afraid to show it." Alecto stated in monotone. Well that makes sense. It's still awesome! I wonder if I'll be able to play with any of the weapons or wave around any of the flags... or there will be a whole class dedicated to the history of who used which weapon in World War One.

"Wait a second!" Bianca said and I gulped, "Where did we get the lettuce for this school?"

"Wha? Of course, the one thing you're worried about is the money factor! Why can't you just go along with it for once! You're not my _mother!"_ I yelled at her.

"Don't snap your cap. I was only curious and besides, I want to keep you safe and there's no one to pass the buck to so I'm stuck with it." Bianca said evenly. I groaned. Why can't she loose the forties slang?

I was about to snap a comeback when Alecto cut in, "Children, relax! Let me introduce you to one of your teachers Mrs. Gottschalk." A pleasant lady stood next to Alecto.

"Hello children. I assume you are siblings?" I nod along with Bianca. "Good. Shall we set you up in your rooms and then you can meet your principal, Dr. Thorn." She motioned us to follow her. Alecto said that he must be going and that we were in safe hands. Bianca grabbed my hand, like she did when I was little and we followed our new teacher through the maze of hallways.

"There you go, all settled in!" Mrs. Gottschalk exclaimed clapping her hands. We exited the dormitories and bumped into a man. "Dr. Thorn! Your timing is impeccable! These are our new students! Bianca and Nico di Angelo." I looked up and gulped. It was the man from the bus. My danger senser was buzzing like crazy, telling my we were being hunted. Crazy, right?

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review. It makes my day. So I dunno when I'll update next so in the mean time R&R my other stories, they need love.**

**[the oblivious nerd]**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Holiday Cheer with Party Crashing Strangers

**Hello! It is finally the winter dance! (In the story) and I was so excited when I realized that I got to write it in Bianca's POV! Anyway enjoy and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, GREEN DAY, OR ANY OTHER REFERENCES TO OTHER THINGS.**

* * *

Bianca

I got to say I _love_ dances. They might have hip hopping hop or swing swinging swing, either way I love 'em. After being at the school for six months, Christmas break had finally arrived! Some of the older girls convinced Dr. Thorn to host a dance. I was surprised that he agreed. I think he thought it was his job to make us live in torture. For example, the uniforms we had to wear were white blouses, with purple and white _plaid_ ties, and matching _plaid_ skirts. Our socks were up to our knees which were also white and had a black strip near the top and our shoes were fancy... but black as well. That was just for the girls if anyone was confused. Nico had a black tux with a white shirt and purple tie as well. The tie was the only color on him. He was lucky. No plaid. I hate plaid. I don't really know why. It's just plain ugly.

Anyway, the older girls had decorated the gymnasium really well. There was red and green streamers hanging from the ceiling which I have no idea how they got them up there, the red curtains from the theatre were draped around the entrances, round tables were set up around the edges of the gym minus the one corner where the basketball net was pulled out for the 'too cool' guys to shoot hoops. The tables had alternating table cloths red and green of course and there were medieval candle center pieces in the center of each one delicately lit. I guess Mrs. Gottschalk couldn't help but make it a little like the rest of the 'school'. Confetti was sprinkled across the floor in _all_ colors, thank goodness. The lights were dimmed for a _romantic_ feel, but I thought that was a little much.

"Hello, Bianca." I jumped up and spun around. Nico and Grover were laughing their heads off at my reaction. I figured that they snuck up from behind me and I scowled.

"Hello, Nico, _Grover." _I sneered at Grover. He was supposed to be more mature and a _good_ example to Nico, which was why I was letting him befriend us.

Grover held up his hands in the universal surrender and said, "Whoa, just trying to have some fun!"

I rolled my eyes, "Why can't you cook with gas?" Grover frowned at me confused. Ha be perplexed! Nico noticed his confusion and leaning over whispered something. Probably what I meant.

Grover frowned even more, "Well then. I'll see you later." I probably offended him but oh well. The dance was about to start. I figured no guy was doll dizzy enough to ask me to dance so I'd said that I would sit on the sideline with Nico. He was going through his Mythomagic collection again tonight.

_Green Day_ blared through the speakers and the snacks and punch was brought in. Couples were paired up and then there was one group of khaki wacky girls going around to guys that they thought weren't dressed up enough and giving them the lipstick and bow treatment. Luckily Nico wasn't old enough to be noticed. I realized that they would have to go to a lot of guys as I watched them pile into the gym, it was more like: Yeah! Dress _down_ day! No uniform! People piled in by the dozen.

I soon realized that the teachers were herding them into the gym. By the looks of it everyone was expected to attend. Great. Nico and I sat at a table with a red table cloth. I pulled my green cap down lower on my face and concentrated on Nico's organizing skills.

As the dance drew on I realized that Grover hadn't been back. Instinctively, I looked around. The song ended and a new one began. I grinned. _Jesse McCartney _started playing. There is only one person in this school who would _actually_ request that, Grover! I continued looking and I saw Grover walk in with three other... students? I couldn't tell. Grover being a year older than me it was probably some of his eighth grade friends. I didn't recognize any of them but everyone looks the same when their in uniforms so I can't really judge. They started talking to one another and then they broke up into pairs. Grover and a punky, Goth girl started to dance. I wondered if that was his girlfriend... Ha ha, that would be funny, Grover with a punked out girl, for a girlfriend? Nah. The dark haired boy and the girl with blonde curly hair were left alone. The boy shifted and looked around anxiously. The Goth girl yelled something at them as the song changed to a slow song and the blonde girl punched the boy in the guts. They were probably going out as well and the guy was nervous. This was really funny to watch. They started dancing. As they spun the boy looked over to me curiously. Like he didn't believe I existed. That was stupid. What am I thinking? Of course I exist!

I continued watching them. There was no way that they went to our school. There was something about them that made me uncomfortable with them. I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being hunted..."Hey Nico, have you–"

I heard breathing and looked up. Dr. Thorn was standing there glaring at me. Before I could ask what he would like he grabbed us by the arms and pulled us to our feet. "You've caused us _enough_ trouble."

* * *

**So didcha like? I couldn't resist putting the thought of Grover and Thalia! Haha. And having Green Day play BEFORE Thalia shows up. Hehe. **

**40's slang translated:**

**Cook with gas: Do something right**

**Doll Dizzy: girl crazy**

**Khaki Wacky: boy crazy**

**So please review. **

****SPOILER ALERT** do not read if you haven't read MOA**

**I finished MOA and was sooooo freaking happy in the end when Nico told everyone (meaning Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel) That PERCY WAS THE BEST DEMIGOD HE EVER MET! I was like: "HA take that Jason and Frank and everyone else!" Nico has risen high on my scale of demigod awesomeness. I just had to share that.**

****SPOILER ALERT END****

**Till next time,**

**[the oblivious nerd]**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dr. Thorn is a Thorn Throwing Maniac

**Welcome back to the world of Nico and Bianca! I have 16 reviews! **does a happy dance** Wow! Most of you out there Are probably rolling there eyes thinking 'So?' but oh well thats important to me. So enjoy this update and please review it makes me feel ten times better knowing that people read this, and either like it enough, hate it enough, or want to help me improve by reviewing! **

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

Nico

As he yanked us skyward I lost a couple of my Mythomagic cards. They were just doubles. No biggie. "What the heck? You can't do this to us!" I yelled at him. Teachers or I guess in this case _doctors_ can't forcefully move students and I thought it was mandatory for students to attend that stupid dance.

"Shut up! You stupid half-blood." Dr. Thorn snapped at me. I just glared.

"What one second! Only I can call my brother fat-headed." Bianca stated.

I rolled my eyes, "That's because you're the only one who knows what that means." I muttered under my breath.

"Silence! He approaches." Dr. Thorn retreated into the shadows of the corridor of the main entrance hall. The opposite of us. Bianca distinctively pushed me behind her causing me to fall against the wall with a thump.

A boy rushed in with a medieval sword that shone brightly in the darkness of the shadows. He had dark hair and when he turned towards us his bright green eyes widened. He slowly approached us letting us know that he wasn't going to hurt us. "It's ok, I won't hurt you." He lowered his sword a tad bit. "My name's Percy." Brilliant. We know his name. I looked back at Dr. Thorn and trembled. His eyes had narrowed like his was aiming something and wanting to make sure that he didn't miss. Percy must've noticed our fear because he said, "I'm going to take you somewhere safe." Not likely, with Dr. Thorn planning our funerals across the hall. Bianca clenched her fists and Percy whirled around realizing that we weren't scared of _him._

As soon as he did Dr. Thorn launched something from him. I wasn't sure how if did it or what he threw, but Percy gasped in pain as it made contact with him and was thrown against the wall beside us. Ouch.

Dr. Thorn laughed and it echoed in the corridor making him sound ten times more creepy than he should sound which didn't help with our predicament. "Perseus _Jackson,_" I giggled, his stupid accent totally messed up what I assumed was Percy's last name. "Yes, I know who you are." I stopped laughing. When a strange kid walks into your school, then the crazed principle announces that he knows him... Well... that's not good. For Percy, I mean because hey I'm innocent!

I wouldn't be surprised if Percy said, 'Hey Dr. _Jacques_ Thorn I'm one of those troubled kids that got you kicked out of one of the _hundreds_ of schools you worked for! I'm surprised you remember who I am!' I'm pretty sure _Jacques_ is his first name, I don't remember much when he talks, I'm too busy laughing at his accent.

Anyway Percy just stared hard at him, maybe my thought of him being a formal student wasn't that far off. I realized that whatever Thorn threw at him was causing him pain... Poison? Sure let's go with that. I didn't trust myself to speak.

Dr. Thorn moved closer, "Anyway I must thank you for leaving the gym. I hate middle school dances." I glared at him. If he hates them why did he let one happen?

Percy swung his sword again. Just out of reach of Dr. Thorn. The way he moved it I could tell that Percy had a lot of practice. He was really good. I looked at him in awe. I was surprised that he was still moving though he was in great pain. I wished that I had strength like that.

WHHISSHH. A second dart flew across the room headed straight for Bianca and I. Bianca yelped and jumped out of the way as I ducked. It got wedged into the stone wall about a half inch away from where she currently stood. My eyes widened. Thorn could throw, he could do it well. I thought about yelling at him for almost killing my sister but he beat me, "All of you follow me. Quietly. You make one sound or call out for help I will show you just how _accurately_ I can throw."

We exited the school and Percy closed his eyes. I had a feeling it wasn't because of pain. If Dr. Thorn could throw darts without moving a muscle I'm sure Percy could use telepathic powers and call for help. It didn't seem weird. Not one bit. Call me weird but since our 'journey' to Westover I've had this weird feeling of discomfort.

"What are you doing Jackson? Keep moving!" Thorn snapped and gave him a push.

"It's my shoulder. It burns." I had a feeling Percy was a good actor.

"Bah! My poison creates pain. It will not kill you, walk!" Thorn had us marching through the woods. Percy was trying to concentrate. I wondered what he was sending and to whom... We were led down an old rugged path lit by those lamp posts. Huh, weird, why hadn't I realized that before? The wind was cold against my face. I looked over at Percy. His clothes were ripped and I wondered how he wasn't a Popsicle yet. I knew that Percy would do something and get help. I trusted him, which felt weird, I just met him and I knew I could trust him. Cool.

"There is a clearing ahead. We will summon your ride." What ride? Was he still talking about the General dude? What did I do to deserve to be kidnapped? Am I the hunter or the hunted?

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Got ideas for improvement? Step right up and press that little innocent button with 'review' on it and write what you thought about it.**

**Till next time,**

**{the oblivious nerd}**


	8. Chapter7

Chapter 7: I Start Digging My Deathbed

**Hello I am back after a cruel who knows how long of having to STUDY for a ton of exams. :/ I am sorry but school comes first... So please don't hate me and enjoy this wonderful update.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Bianca

"What ride?" I demanded sounding ten times braver than I felt. What did we do to be kidnapped? "Where are you taking us?" Percy was no help. He was moaning and groaning, but then again he's our best hope. We're screwed.

"Silence girl!" Dr. Thorn spat at me. Why wasn't anyone looking for us? Wait a second. I turned back to Percy. He was dude with the blonde girlfriend... That means he knows Grover! I may not trust him but I trust Grover... kind of.

Percy nodded his head in respect to Nico, I heard Dr. Thorn growl. It was deep, almost like an animal of some sort. My eyes widened at that. No human should be able to make that sort of sound.

I looked at Percy again, believe it or not but I was actually beginning to think that he might actually have an idea of what is going on. Ha or maybe he just wants to make a grandstand to impress the blondie.

"Halt!" Dr. Thorn thundered. We were at a clearing. Oh, scratch that, we were at the edge of a cliff. Yep, definitely screwed.

I couldn't tell if it was the ocean at the bottom or rocks or whatever else. It was misted over and dark. Almost like there was a type of evil around, something _unnatural._

Dr. Thorn pushed us to the edge, Percy a little harder, he stumbled dangerously close. I reached for him to steady him. He doesn't deserve to die. "Thanks."

But I would like answers, "What is he? How do we fight him?" I whispered. I need to protect Nico.

"I... I'm working on it." He stammered. To prove his point he closed his eyes again. Why does he keep doing that?

"I'm scared," Nico said. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer to me.

"Stop talking! Face me!" Thorn snapped his voice carried towards us from the wind that howled as it passed.

Thorn pulled something out of his pocket and pressed a button. I was about to jump for cover when he brought it to his head and started talking into it. He was ameching someone. Wonderful. Percy looked stunned with shock. It seemed that he had never seen a creepy old dude use a portable telephone before. "The package – it's ready to be delivered." He said. I couldn't hear the reply.

I watched as Percy looked behind us. Probably gauging to see how close we were to the edge.

Thorn laughed, "By all means, Son of Poseidon, jump if you think you can make it." What? "The sea is there, save yourself."

Percy rolled his eyes. "What did he call you?" I muttered trying not to freak out.

"I'll explain later." Of course just pass the buck onto time. I was getting nowhere with him.

"You do have a plan right?" He nodded and closed his eyes, again. It's not just gonna disappear if you close your eyes!

"I would kill you before you would reach the water. You don't realize who I am, do you?" Thorn asked Percy.

"Great let's just watch Percy die quicker by jumping off a cliff." I whispered to Nico, he smirked.

There was a flick of movement from behind him. Great he's brought reinforcements and another spike flew from behind him. It skimmed Percy's ear and Percy tightened his jaw. "Unfortunately, you are wanted alive. Or else you'd be dead."

He's maddened! "Who wants us?" Why would anyone want us? We're orphans, we have got no home, no money... no money. "If you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We've got no one, no one... but ourselves." Ok so that didn't include Percy. Too bad.

"Aw the brats think that my employer wants money, how sweet. But when you meet him, you'll have a brand-new family." Not likely. Nico's my only family. Ever.

"Luke," Percy spat out, "You work for Luke." I had a feeling he had a couple of run-ins with _Luke_ before. Great.

"You have no idea what is going on, The General will enlighten you. You are doing him a great favor tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you." Percy must be like a FBI agent in training or something. We must be dealing with hard-core criminals here.

"The _General?_" Nico let out a soft laugh, Percy had said it with the same totally stupid accent that Thorn did. "I mean... Who's the General?" Percy noticed it too. Well the bright side of this is if I die, I die laughing.

Thorn ignored him. Which to be honest wasn't surprising. If Percy is an FBI agent then he's got _something_ up his sleeve. "Ah there we are." Thorn turned to the horizon, "Your transportation has come." Off in the distance I could hear the faint sound of something... I couldn't tell what. "Where are you taking us?" Nico demanded.

"Why, you should be honoured. You are off to have the opportunity to join a great army! No more dolly's for you." Thorn said.

"There not dolls their figurines! You can go and take your so called great army and –"

"Now, now. You will change your minds. If not there are other uses for half-bloods, many monster mouths to feed, with the Great Stirring underway." Thorn said looking at Percy. He's a goner. No need to deny it.

"The Great, what?" Percy asked trying to buy us some time.

"Stirring, the Great Stirring. It's the stirring of monsters that having been seen in thousands of years. The worst ones will wake and create a path of destruction and death that mortals will have never experienced before. And the greatest one of all, the one that will destroy Olympus once and for all!" That's it, he's officially crazy.

"He's completely nuts!" I whispered to Percy.

"We have to jump off the cliff, into the sea." I looked at him.

"Oh super idea. You're completely nuts too." I stated.

Percy opened his mouth as to argue with me we were hit with an invisible force.

* * *

**1940's Translation:**

**ameching: to telephone**

**pass the buck: pass the responsibility off**

**I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review. I love hearing your comments about how I can improve and what I should add, remove, change, etc. Once again, I apologize for not updating.**

**Till next time,**

**[the oblivious nerd]**


	9. Not a chapter

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! Due to lack of reviews, follows, etc this story is coming down in 1 week. I have lost interest in writing it and am moving on to new material. I am starting a story for HARRY POTTER and promise to NOT STOP that one. This time next Saturday I will take this story down. I may come back and continue it later on as it will be saved to microsoft word on my computer. I am sorry to those who are enjoying this story and will be disappointed but my mind is made up.**

**till Percy Jackson dies,**

**the oblivious nerd is signing off.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY OBJECTS PM ME. **


End file.
